


And the Valentines Secret

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel being a little shit, F/M, Team Library, The LIT kids helping out Eve and Flynn, spontaneous date, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the world has gone crazy with magic. When Eve and Flynn get caught up on a case, it seems their dinner plans are a lost cause. The other Librarians, deciding they deserve their romantic night, take it in their own hands to set up a romantic evening. And along the way, two of the team members may just have a special day of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this is late! Hope you all had a wonderful Valentines Day! Here's my V-Day fic for this year!

“Really?” Eve snapped, as she walked into the annex that morning. “Nothing all week and the clippings book chooses today to go crazy?! It couldn’t just take one more day’s vacation?”

It was Valentine’s Day, and Eve and Flynn had walked in that morning to see the Clippings Book flapping wildly off the table, its pages glowing brightly.

“Yeah well this day tends to see a lot of crazies who got a hold of magic acting up” Flynn explained. “Vengeful scorned lovers, lonely people, bitter virgins…”

“So you’re telling me we’re looking at a whole day full of Kirby Gouldings?”

“Basically”

“And you couldn’t have told me this earlier? We could’ve gotten a jump on things.”

“Well I was so focused on making plans for tonight that it sort of passed my mind”

Eve smiled shyly.

“I suppose I can’t be mad about that”

“No you can’t, nor should you” Flynn teased.

Eve shook her head with a chuckle and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Just then, the LITs entered the room.

“HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!” Cassandra yelled, running. She was clad in a simple white dress with red hearts printed all over it, a red camisole, white knee-highs and red sneakers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Cassandra” Eve said.

“Here!” the redhead said, thrusting out a basket. “I made sugar cookies!”

Eve raised her eyebrows before taking two heart-shaped cookies, one each for her and Flynn.

“She’s been like this all morning” Ezekiel said. “I think maybe she had some coffee”

“Hey leave her alone” Jake scolded. “I think it’s great to get so excited about the holidays.”

“Alright” Eve said, clapping her hands together. “Let’s get down to business. There’s a lot of cases today and we’re going to need to divide and conquer to take care of them all if we ever wanna get out of here tonight. Flynn and I will take Pasadena, Cassandra you’re on Miami, Jones you’ll take Munich and Stone you head to Verona”

“Verona?” Stone questioned. “Please don’t tell me I’m about to have a run-in with Romeo and Juliet come out of their books. Prospero is ‘bout all I could handle”

“I don’t know” Eve teased, grabbing her coat. “You’re a Librarian, figure it out”

* * *

 

Everyone gathered together their information and lined up by the back door to head to their respective destinations. And so the day begun.

            It was 5:00 and Cassandra came bursting through the back door, blowing a curl of hair out of her face. Jake and Ezekiel were already back in the Library, sitting around the conference table.

“All done!” she said, coming off of her third case that day. She slumped down on a stool with a huff. “Woo! What a day.”

“You’re telling me” Stone said. “That case in Verona? No actual Romeo and Juliet, but there was an evil cult bent on sacrificing a teenage couple in order to please the goddess Venus so that no one was cursed with unrequited love”

Cassandra cringed and Ezekiel laughed, and the former was about to comment when Cassandra’s cell-phone rang; it was Eve’s number. She held up a finger for the boys to wait and answered the phone.

“Hey Baird what’s up?” she asked.

“Hi Red. Are you all back in the Library yet?”

“Everyone’s sitting right in front of me!”

“Great could you put it on speaker? We have a favor to ask.”

“Yeah hold on” She clicked a button on her screen and placed the phone on the table.

“Where are you guys?” Jake asked.

“Our case took longer than we thought” Eve explained. “We only just got a lead. We’re gonna be here for a while”

“Do you need us to come help?” Cassandra asked.

“No we’d need to fill you in on everything it would just take longer. But we do need to ask you to take care of a couple things back home for us.”

“Sure, of course, anything you need.”

“We have 7:30 reservations at Luigi’s” Flynn said, referring to the fancy Italian restaurant down the street from the Annex. “I need one of you to call and cancel them for me”

Cassandra looked around at the other Librarians, frowning. Both Eve and Flynn sounded so upset. Her heart was shattering to pieces.

“And Cassandra I have a dress at the dry cleaners. Could you go pick it up and just bring it back to the apartment?”

“Okay” Cassandra replied. “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?”

“We’ll take over if you want us to” Jake said, sounding just as empathetic as Cassandra did.

“No” Eve muttered. “Thanks. I’m sure you were great on your cases today. We have to go. We’ll talk to you later”

“Bye” The three Librarians said in conjunction, before Cassandra hung up the phone.

“This is so sad!” Cassandra exclaimed. “It’s Valentine’s Day and they’re not going to have any time to themselves”

“I just wish there was something we could do” Ezekiel said, even the snarky thief humbled by the moment.

Cassandra slumped down and rested her head on her chin. The day was turning out to be a real bummer, and she’d been so excited about it when she woke up.

“I mean I’d bring the damn dinner _to_ them if I could” Jake said.

After a moment, Cassandra popped up, startling the others.

“That’s it!” she exclaimed.

“What’s it?”

“Boys, I’m gonna run to the dry cleaners, I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Start looking around to see if there’s any kind of China in the kitchen, and search up what florists are open. It doesn’t even have to be here. The back door will take us anywhere.”

Jake and Ezekiel looked at each other, confused. Cassandra was halfway out the door before either one of them could question it.

“Hold up” Jake called. “What the hell are you talking about?”

She was already in the hallway, but she poked her head excitedly through the doorframe.

“Eve and Flynn can’t get to their Valentines date? We’re gonna build one for them: right here”

* * *

 

            Jake and Cassandra were walking together through a street nearby the annex. They’d checked five different florists so far and they were all sold-out. This was the last one they’d found that was open, and they were cutting it close.

“So this must be exciting for you” Jake panted, slightly out of breath. They’d only been able to find a parking spot blocks away, so they were walking quickly, and the weather was cold. “Setting up a big romantic moment on Valentine’s Day”

“Well I just wanna do this for Eve and Flynn” she said. “But I’ll admit it’s really fun to get to do it together”

“So you got any plans tonight?” Jake asked.

“Not outside of drinking a ton of hot chocolate and renting _The Notebook._ What about you?”

“Nah. I haven’t done anything for Valentine’s Day in quite some time”

“Well, now we get to do this!”

The two smiled at each other, before they realized they’d reached the flower shop. But when they got there, they found an older looking woman closing the doors and locking up.

“Oh no!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“We’re too late”

Cassandra stopped in her tracks and exhaled sharply. All this planning, and they’d hit a roadblock they couldn’t come across. She couldn’t believe it!

“I’m real sorry Cassandra”

Cassandra was about to turn away, when suddenly an idea came to her. It wasn’t foolproof, and she might just be biting herself in the butt. But it was worth a shot. She wasn’t about to let the whole plan go.

“You’re thinking something” Jake noted.

“Just run towards the shop and follow my lead” she replied. “I have a plan”

Jake wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he trusted her judgement. They took off at a jog towards the florist, and Cassandra exaggerated her panting.

“No!” she exclaimed. “They’re closed!”

The woman turned towards them.

“Jacob what are we gonna do?”

Jake said nothing, and the woman looked between the two of them. Cassandra gave him a little nudge with her elbow.

“Oh!” he said. “Uh…well I guess we can’t get the flowers”

“But we need them and this was the last open florist!” Cassandra whined. “Miss…I’m really sorry, but do you think maybe we could just come in for five minutes and pick out just one bouquet?”

“I’m sorry” the woman replied, trying to turn away. “But we’re closed. I’ve already been way too busy today. I just want to go home.”

“Come on please?” Jake begged. “It would mean an awful lot to us. They’re for a real special occasion”

“Well I’m sure they are” the woman said sternly. “But as I said, I’m closed.”

Cassandra sighed loudly.

“Well babe” she said. “We tried.”

Jake looked at her with raised eyebrows. _What the hell are you doing?_ he asked silently. She gave him a stern look that reminded him to _follow her lead_.

“I’m sorry darlin’” he said, hoping he was going along in the right way. “I hope this doesn’t ruin your Valentine’s Day.”

“No that’s alright” she said, hanging onto his arm now. “I suppose the wedding will be just fine without the flowers”

The woman turned to them now, her eyes wide.

“The…the wedding?” she stuttered.

“Yeah” Cassandra said, looking up at Jake with her best girlish smile. “We’re getting married today”

She looked left and right and then leaned into the woman, as if she were telling her a huge secret.

“It’s kind of an elopement” she whispered.

The woman perked up and looked between the two of them. She looked smitten. Her jaw was on the floor and she couldn’t stop staring at them.

“Come on darlin’” Jake said. “We wanna get going before the courthouse closes”

Cassandra nodded and they turned away, her still hanging on his arm. They’d only been walking for a few seconds before they heard the woman calling out to them.

“Wait!” She hesitated. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to let you have a little look around. But only because it’s for your wedding”

Cassandra tried to hold in her cheer before they turned back to the shop.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, barely giving the woman time to open the door before she rushed inside.

“This means a whole lot to us” Jake added.

“My husband and I eloped when we were young and beautiful like you two” the woman reminisced. “I can see it in your eyes, all star struck and head over-heels like you were. Pick out some nice things”

Only Jake was there to hear her, and he tried to keep a straight face. But every part of him wanted to jump back. How could this woman see him and Cassie head-over-heels? They weren’t together, but this woman seemed awfully convinced. They hadn’t done anything to fool her but link arms really. As if on cue, his eyes fell on Cassandra, just entering the shop, smiling brightly as she looked around at everything.

“Come on Jacob!” she called, so enthusiastic just like she always was.

He smiled warmly at her, and didn’t even realize he was doing so until he saw the florist smiling at him. He chuckled and shied away before she cocked her head to the door and walked with Jake inside.

* * *

 

            A few minutes later, Cassandra stood close behind Jake as he looked through the flower selections.

“Those are pretty!” she said, pointing to an arrangement of orange lilies in the corner.

“Oh no” Jake said firmly. “You don’t want those”

“Why not?”

“Orange lilies represent hatred.”

“I didn’t know you knew flower meanings” Cassandra smiled.

“Yeah” Jake admitted. “I looked them up one night when I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well why don’t you tell me about it?”

“Alright” Jake said, smiling at her, allowing himself to flirt slightly. “Well the daisies over there, those are innocence and loyalty. Lilacs? Those are new love or first love. Gardenias mean I secretly love you. Pansies over there are loving thoughts. And the forget-me-nots? Those are really beautiful; they mean true love and memories”

“So for Eve and Flynn” Cassandra said, thinking. “I’d say…pansies, forget-me-nots and….” She stopped for a moment, picking through everything Jake had described.

“Daisies” she decided. “Just for good measure”

“Sounds great” Jake agreed. He started walking towards the counter when Cassandra shouted excitedly and ran over to another display.

“Jacob!” she called. “They have carnations! Flynn is always wearing carnations on his coat” She spoke the next part at a whisper so that the florist wouldn’t hear them.

“Hmm” Jake said. “Well if we gotta go with any of those, I’d say white: pure love.”

“So pansies, forget-me-nots, daisies and white carnations” Cassandra reviewed.

“Perfect” Jake said.

She smiled softly at him and took his arm again before they walked to the counter.

* * *

 

            Eve and Flynn were still in Pasadena, ducked behind a corner, waiting out their target. Once they got this guy, they were one step closer to finding the artifact, and one step closer to getting home.

“Hey” Flynn said. “This reminds me of that day the July right before we met up with the other Librarians”

“Flynn” Eve said sternly. “Not now. We have to focus”

“We were on a case a lot like this.”

“Flynn” Eve repeated. “ _Believe me_ when I say I appreciate the effort. But we have to focus on this guy. I’m tired, and I just wanna get out of here as soon as we can so we can go home”

“You wouldn’t stop going on about all of our dates being like the first one: fighting evil cults”

“ _Flynn_ ” Eve complained, but he was getting harder to resist. He’d moved up close to her and was whispering right in her ear. Chuckles were starting to break through her straight face.

“And then we got back and I took you out to dinner” Flynn persisted.

“And you wouldn’t stop cracking jokes” Eve continued, finally turning around to him. “And then, somehow, when I hadn’t even _known_ you a year, you tripped over yourself and said…”

“I love you when you laugh like that” He cut her off. Eve cocked her eyebrow at him before she smiled. She’d freaked her out that day, but it was one of her favorite memories now.

“You turned as white as a sheet” he laughed.

This finally earned laughter from Eve, causing Flynn’s eyes to light up.

“What is your point Librarian?” she asked.

“Nothing” he teased. “I just wanted to get you laughing. Because I love you when you’re laughing”

“Only when I’m laughing?”

“Now I never said that”

Eve shook her head. She should be annoyed, rather than charmed, but she couldn’t help it. She’d never been able to resist her weird Librarian, not since day one. And so she leaned in and she kissed him, quick though soft and sweet. And she felt just a little better than she had before.

* * *

 

            Jake and Cassandra were on their way out of the flower shop when Jake’s phone rang. It was Jones. They exchanged worried looks. They’d sent the kid out to get champagne and groceries, and they only hoped that he wasn’t calling because something had gone horribly wrong. Still it was hard not to assume that he’d ended up in a mall jail

“Hello?” Jake answered warily.

“Hey” Ezekiel replied. “I’m back at the Library”

“Alright we have to go to the bakery. Can you start putting together a playlist?”

“Yeah sure mate. No problem”

“Try to put together some love songs”

“I _got it_ ” Ezekiel argued. “I’m a millennial remember? We know music”

“Jones I’m serious” Jake scolded. “No monkey business this is for Baird and Flynn. Real good songs for dinner: Sinatra, Billy Joel, Frankie Vallie…”

“Mate stop worrying! I’ll throw together something on Spotify!”

“What the hell’s a Spotify?”

“Alright Stone I’m going to take care of that right now”

* * *

 

            Eve and Flynn stumbled through the backdoor late that night. Eve breathed a sigh of relief. She dropped her bag and slumped down into Flynn’s arms, who responded immediately by kissing her on the head. After a moment, they sauntered towards the annex table, his arm still around her waist.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to have our Valentine’s Day together” Flynn said.

“Eh I don’t think it was all that bad” Eve admitted.

“No?”

“We got to spend the whole day together. That’s what it’s all about right?”

Flynn chuckled and kissed her again. They were about to sit down, when suddenly they heard Cassandra from the other end of the room.

“Don’t sit!” she called.

“Why the hell not?” Eve asked. “My legs are really tired Red”

“We’ve got a surprise for you” Jake added, entering from the other side.

“First you’re gonna put these on”

Eve gasped as Cassandra held up the red dress she’d picked out for tonight, and Jake held up a fresh suit for Flynn.

“And then you’re gonna come with us” Cassandra continued.

* * *

 

            A little while later, Cassandra and Jake led Eve and Flynn through The Library, holding their hands over their eyes.

“What is this Cassandra?” Eve asked.

“Hold on” she replied. “We’re almost there”

“This better not be another intervention” Flynn grumbled, speaking through his teeth.

They stopped then, and Cassandra and Jake gave each-other one final smile of acknowledgement before making the big reveal.

“1…” Cassandra counted. “2….3!”

Jake and Cassandra removed their hands and Eve and Flynn stumbled back with a gasp. An entire corridor of the Library had been transformed into a fancy-dinner scene. A table, candlelit with a bouquet in the middle, was fully set and dressed and sat in the middle of the space. The lighting was low so only the candles provided any significant illumination. Soft, romantic music played as well.

“You….you guys did all this?” Eve stuttered, trying to hold back her tears.

“Yeah well you guys do so much for us” Jake said. “So we figured if you couldn’t get to your Valentines date, we’d bring the date to you.”

Eve turned to look at her charges, smiling warmly at her. A rush of emotion filled her, and she didn’t know what to do with it. She’d never had people before who would go out of their way to do things like this for her. So, on an impulse, she did something she normally wouldn’t. She rushed forward and she hugged them. Flynn came forward as well and shook Jake’s hand. He went to do the same for Cassandra, but she pulled him into a tight hug, earning a chuckle from him.

“We were happy to help” Ezekiel said, sauntering in from a back hallway. “But we want as little cleanup as possible. So uh…when you’ve decided to move onto _after-dinner_ activities, do us a favor and head back home. I just rigged up the back door to your apartment”

Jake and Cassandra shot Ezekiel scolding looks, but he was laughing hysterically. Flynn looked flabbergasted, but Eve just chuckled; _so typical of her Librarians_.

“Jake and I will be here all night to cook and get you whatever you need” Cassandra explained. “But we’ll be over in the kitchen, so you get all your privacy.”

“And I’d love to stay” Ezekiel said. “But I’ve been keeping Cindy waiting quite a while. I’m happy for you guys and all, but I’m not missing this one”

“Go have fun Jones” Eve said. The thief cocked his head and smiled before jogging off.

“Now you two” Cassandra said, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair. “Take a seat. We’ve got champagne, and the appetizer’s almost ready”

* * *

 

            Almost two hours later, Flynn and Eve were sitting at the dinner table, the desert course having just been finished. The candles were low, and it was the most romantic evening they’d had in a while.

“Before I forget” Flynn said, reaching into his coat pocket. “I brought this along with me in case we had to sleep somewhere else”

He thrust out a long, narrow box, wrapped in sliver paper with a red ribbon.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Eve”

“Flynn” she whined. “I always tell you not to go with the big gifts. I got you a Barnes and Noble gift card!”

“And I am very grateful. I wanted to get you this. Open it”

Eve shook her head but smiled as she pulled away the wrappings. She lifted the top off the box and her breath caught in her throat. Lying inside was a beautiful silver necklace. At the bottom of the chain sat a pendant with three glistening jewels, all clustered next to each other.

“Those are three birthstones” he explained. Eve looked up at him with her jaw on the floor. “There’s blue topaz, for your birthday in December, and a diamond, for mine in April, and then that third one is an Opal, for October. Because October is…”

“The month we met” Eve muttered, finishing his sentence, choking up as she realized what he’d done.

“So there, on a necklace for you” Flynn continued. “You have the birthstones of you, me, and us”

“Flynn” Eve cried. “It’s…it’s beautiful. Thank you I love it”

She got up from her seat and rushed over to him. He stood up to greet her and she immediately laid her lips on his. The kiss was long and soft and sweet. They parted and Eve looked deeply into Flynn’s eyes. The reminder hit her once again, as it had so many times before: how lucky she was; years on her own, running from place to place, denying loneliness, and somehow, by a freak accident, she’d stumbled upon the true love of her life.

“Can I put it on you?” Flynn asked.

Eve chuckled and nodded her head before turning around and handing Flynn the box. He carefully removed the necklace, then reached over to drape it around her neck. Their skin brushed as he did so, making every bit of her start to tingle. She turned to face him again and his eyes widened. With those jewels glistening on her neck, if it was at all possible, she was even more radiant than before.

“I gotta say Librarian” she teased. “I’m not much for jewelry, but I think I’ll be wearing this one every single day.”

“And I’m not much for book shopping” Flynn retorted. “Given that you know…I have the greatest collection of books known to man around me every day, but I’m going to use every cent of that gift card.”

“Okay” Eve said, smirking mischievously. “There may be something other than the gift card.”

“Oh?”

Eve laughed and ran over to their table, reaching underneath it for a semi- large wrapped box.

“I had Cassandra go back to the apartment and get it for me” she explained. “It’s a bit of a gag gift, but I think you’ll like it"

Flynn placed it down on the table and raised his eyebrows at her before peeling back the wrappings. When he looked inside, his look of confusion only grew.

“They’re matching mugs for us”

Flynn laughed and pulled out two large coffee mugs. One of them read _Single, Married, Taken by a super-sexy librarian_ , with a box checked next to the last item. The other read _Just your average sexy librarian._

“Where did you find these?” Flynn asked laughing.

“I got them online. I thought they might make you smile”

“Well I love them. Thank you.” Flynn said, moving in to kiss her again.

A new song begun just then, and Flynn gave Eve a curious look.

“What?” she asked. Flynn pulled back from their embrace and held out his hand.

“May I have this dance Guardian?”

Eve smiled and accepted it, and Flynn led her to an empty part of the floor. He pulled her close and immediately began moving them slowly around the room.

_What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out? Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down._

“This is nice” Eve said.

“Yes it is” Flynn replied.

_And I’m so dizzy. Don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

“You know that’s exactly what we said when we had our first dance, all that time ago” Eve recalled.

“Yes” Flynn said. “And then you said that it was nice because we could see the whole room”

Eve laughed, half embarrassed.

“It was nice for more reasons than that” she said.

“I know” Flynn said. “I was there. You asked me to dance when I wasn’t dying”

“You remember all of that?” She shook her head in disbelief. “You were bleeding out and you remember everything we said?”

“I have a good memory”

“Your memory is photographic not eidetic Flynn”

“Eve” he admitted, speaking more softly. “I could never forget that moment”

Eve inhaled and bit back a cry as a huge smirk crossed her face.

_Cause all of me loves all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections._

She laid her head on his shoulder then, and his chin dipped so it was touching her back. They danced in silence for a while, breathing each other in. Neither had to say it to understand: it was the best Valentine’s Day they’d ever had, together or on their own.

Eventually Eve closed her eyes and just focused on the moment. Peace was such a rarity for them, and she didn’t mind it all that much. But she had to admit that moments like this made her smile just slightly more brightly than all the rest. Moments like these she could strip away the Librarian and Guardian labels, and they could just be Eve and Flynn. They could just be your average couple, head-over-heels in love.

The song drew to a close, and by now Flynn was humming slightly, as he usually did. Eve chuckled when she heard it, as a gentle tear finally fell from her eye.

_Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you._

She lifted up her head, and they stared into each other’s eyes. They leaned in and were just about to kiss when another song came blasting over the loud-speakers

  _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN’T DENY_

They both jumped back startled. A shout came from the direction of the kitchen, distinctively Stone’s voice.

“JONES!”

Eve stuttered for a moment, but soon she couldn’t help but laugh. Flynn eventually followed suit, and they eventually went back to each other. Once Flynn had pulled her to him, Eve grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his, forceful this time, causing him to stumble. His eyes were still closed when she pulled away, and it took a few moments before they fluttered open.

“On that note” she said. “I think it’s about time for those after-dinner activities Jones mentioned”

“Oh” Flynn said, shifting his hands to be lower on her waist. “Yes. Definitely”

Eve kissed him again and with a final sensual look, they were off to the back door, their pace speeding up with each step.

* * *

 

            Later that night, Jake and Cassandra were finishing up cleaning in the kitchen. They were almost done. Jake was cleaning the last dish, and Cassandra sat on the counter next to him.

“I had fun today” she said smiling.

“Yeah?” Jake replied.

“Yeah! It was Valentine’s Day and all in one evening we got to go shopping for flowers, sample some deserts, set up a dinner, cook…basically every activity you could think of. It was like a dream come true!”

“Well” Jake admitted. “I had a pretty great time myself.”

Cassandra smiled and hopped off the counter to put the bottle of champagne back into the fridge.

“Hey Cassie” Jake said after a moment. “I don’t mean to infringe on your _Notebook_ watching plans, and I know it’s real late, but I’m sure there’s a bar open somewhere. _And_ if I remember correctly, I’ve owed you a pint for a while now. Do you maybe wanna um….” He gulped. “Join me for a drink?”

Cassandra stared at him for a moment, and he thought she was confused or scared. He was about to turn back to the sink when suddenly her expression changed to a smile.

“I would love that” she said.

“Really?” he exclaimed, adjusting himself after he realized he’d been a bit too enthusiastic.

“Really”

“I uh…I kind of picked something up for you as well” he admitted.

“Really?”

He reached into his inner coat-pocket and pulled out a single daisy. Cassandra gasped with a smile, and Jake chuckled. It was crushed slightly; a few of the petals had fallen out. After a moment, Cassandra grabbed it from him and spun it around in her fingers before placing it behind her ear. Then, unexpectedly to them both, she stood on her tippy toes and planted a quick kiss on the cheek. He stumbled and blushed slightly, earning a giggle for him.

After a moment of silence, he held out his arm, and she linked hers through it with a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Cassie” he said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jacob”


End file.
